Gone Forever
by Lord Bishamon
Summary: Death is a powerful force it can make you do things that you normally would not do. It could change the fate of you and everone around you forever. But what if you could see that person at least one more time? What would you give for that chance?
1. The Killing Curse

**Gone Forever**

By: Crim Zephi

**AN**: hello all its been a long time since I posted anything and I can tell you, though you probably guessed, I have given up entirely on my other fics. But this is a little something I was always wanting to try so who knows right? Anyway to make it plain and simple this is a Fatal Frame II crossover with Harry Potter Which I have yet to see done by anyone. That being said I will strive to make this fic the best it can be as well as to keep it going so if you have any thoughts ideas or please let me know. I can only get better if you tell me I'm doing something wrong!

Timeline: pretty simple really HP starts off right where Sirius falls though the veil. As for FF2 it picks up right after the Crimson Sacrifice. Mio has left All Gods Village and has just been found by her Uncle Kei.

**#$&&$#$&$**

Its funny how people take things for granted. You live with the people closest to your heart and you hardly ever seem to tell them how much you care. Harry had never thought of what it would be like to lose someone precious to him. Don't misunderstand! Harry was deeply worried about such things but it never really clicked that sooner or later it would happen regardless of if he could have prevented it or not, After all thats what war is. So when he saw Sirius's stunned body slip quietly behind the veil never to return instead of shock or hatred or even sorrow as most would feel Harry felt nothing. Not the nothing as if he did not care but as in nothing at all. It was like someone had cut off the flow of emotions and left him as nothing but a husk.

Then it hit.

Rage. Pure seething rage so powerful it reacted with the magic coursing in his veins seemingly filling his body with molten heat. Hardly even aware of what he was doing he gave chase after Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's cousin and killer. One would think that as time went on his anger would subside and he would think more clearly. But no. With every second that passed his rage grew by leaps and bounds. He wanted to see Bella's cold dead corps under his feat. He wanted to kill in cold blood and through it all not one doubt touched the Boy who lived's mind. He chased her through the brain room hardly even noticing when she tipped the container over on him a hastily and unconsiously muttered Wingardium Leviosa was all that was needed to rid himself of the brains. he made it to the circular room just in time to see her slam the door to the lifts shut. Cursing Harry quickly entered the room trying desperately to to find the door. After one or two failed tries he shouted in frustration and to his disbelief a door behind him swung open leading to the lifts. Not one to question his luck Harry dove through the door and after a short pause to wait for a lift was once again on Bella's trail.

Again a normal person would have calmed down enough to know exactly what they were doing was tantamount to suicide. After all Bellatrix was a fully grown witch who had been killing and serving the dark lord before Harry was born. Logically Harry did'nt stand a chance. But Harry was not normal. No he was painfully reminded of that everyday with the stairs of his peers and the death defying adventures he had every year. He was always told from day one that in order to beat evil you must not stoop to its level and while he could respect Dumbledore's advice and see the sense in it. At the moment he simply did not care. He was going kill the person who had taken that which was most precious to him, and Harry knew he would enjoy every second of it.

The lift reached its destination.

She was waiting for him. He barely had time to doge out of the lift missing being hit with the deadly green light of the killing cruse by only a few millimeters. That alone had left a large dark blister on his arm that made Harry wince in pain. Thinking fast he ducked behind the fountain of Magical Brethren. Rubble rained down on him from yet another Killing cruse hitting the wizard utterly destroying the head and leaving Harry to deal with the ruble threating to put him into a coma. suddenly the curses stoped flying and in their place was the cold High peched half insane laughter of Bellatrix that both sent a shiver of fear down his spine and sent him to news hights in his rage.

"Aaaaaaah is baby Potter upset?", Came Bella's insanely happy voice. "Is he all mad and hurt because big bad Bella killed his godfather?", There was another insane laugh and then all humor died in her voice bringing it back down to a low husky tone that had lead many males astray in Bella's younger years. "Well don't worry I'll be sending you to meet him soon." With that she raised her wand "Avada...", but that was as far as she would ever get because as soon as he had seen his chance Harry had made his move. Before even thinking of the consequences he rolled out from behind the fountain and said the two words that changed his fate forever.

"Avada Kedavra!", A dark sickly green light erupted from the end of his wand speeding towards bella at bone crunching speeds impacting with her chest and sending her flying before she could even utter the second word of her spell. She hit the wall on the far side of the room causing a large crack to form before falling boneless to the floor all signs of the life that once inhabited her body gone.

All was silent for a time as Harry laid there on his stomach exhausted not only from casting such a powerful curse but also from the deep pain that seemed to radiate from his body as if something had been torn apart. Suddenly a slow crisp clap cut through the silence bringing Harry's bleary eyes toward the one person that he hoped not to see.

"Impressive for a fist time Potter", spoke the smooth poison like voice of Voldemort as he approached. Harry tried to stand but the pain was still to great and he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. That last thing he saw was the calm cold malice of Voldemort's eyes before he sliped into darkness.

**#$$&&&#$#$**

**AN**: I hoped you like it the is part one of the prolouge. The next will be with Mio and after that I'll start writing longer chapters! Remember to tell me if something is wrong so that I can fix it. thanks for reading!


	2. Mio the Remaining

**Chapter 2**

**AN**: Okay I'm back with the next chapter! I'll try to make this one a little longer but I won't start making really long ones until after this chapter. At that point updates will slow down and I'll need a beta so I can keep from making a fool of myself.

**#$#$$#$&#!$#$$**

Its Hard to move on when someone close to you dies. Its doubly hard when you are the one who took their life. Mio was not alright. she was siting in the back of her Uncle Kei's car as he drove farther and farther away from All Gods Village where she had been found by search parties an hour ago. It was with grim amusement that she realised the only reason they had found her was because the curse on the village had been lifted. Sai's spirit was now resting in peace as was the rest of the village and Mayu had gotten what she wanted she had become one with Mio if the ceremony worked correctly which it must have or she would not be alive now. And what was Mio left with?

Nothing.

Nothing but the red butterfly mark on her throat and a deep feeling of betrayal and emptiness. It was easy to see why a majority of the twins that performed the ritual came to a tragic end. Itsuki and Mutsuki had failed and Akane Kiryu had gone insane after a doll of her sister that her father had made her was possessed by an evil spirit and stole her soul.

As for Yai and Sai...well it was easy to see where that had all gone wrong. It angered Mio to think that such a ritual was performed simply for good crops and health. Blood money so that the village could live without suffering from famines or plague. But what was done was done and could not be undone. Mayu was dead and it had been Mio, her own sister, that had killed her. The thought made Mio want to throw up.

"Mio are you sure you don't know where Mayu is?", Asked her uncle Kei from the driver's seat, Mio caught him looking in concern through the rereview mirror.

A moment of panic lased its way through her mind. Should she tell him? Would he believe her? No, she decided, it was best not to take the chance Uncle Kei was a non - fiction writer there was about a snowball's chance in hell that he would believe her. "No uncle we got separated about two days after we got lost and I haven't seen her since." Mio replied in the calmest voice she could make hoping that he did not pick up the trace of despair.

Apparently he hadn't because he focused back on the road and didn't say anything else.

Mio laid her head up against the window and closed her eyes. Whatever effect that curse had on her body that let her go without sleep or food or water had been lifted and now she was feeling the eight days or so that had been spent in the village. Giving a huge yawn she sliped away from reality.

And stepped into yet another nightmare.

**$&#$$&&**

**AN**: Hi! I hope you enjoyed it and remember if you see anything wrong, no matter how small, tell me so I can correct it! Okay so now that the Prolouge is out of the way the chapters will get longer and the updates slower...I try to post this saturday but no promisises!


	3. Entering the manor of sleep

**Chapter 3**

**AN**: Hey everyone! Heres the new chapter I hope you will enjoy it I tried to make it much longer then before...but anyway enjoy!

**#$&&$#!**

It was the bells that he heard first.

Harry was not really sure of where he was. One moment he had been, to his knowledge, in the ministry of magic. Dumbledore had just arrived and they where beating back the Death Eaters when...

Harry's eyes widened and a gasp was released from his mouth. "Thats right", Harry thought. He had been watching Sirius dual with his cousin Bellatrix when she had surprised him with a stunner and... and...

Tears were starting to gather in his eyes but he angerly brushed them away before they could fall. "Thats right I remember now.", He said somberly to the darkness. Sirius had fallen through the veil for all intents and purposes being killed, and in revenge Harry had killed Bellatrix. HE Harry Potter had KILLED.

A grim chuckle escaped from his lips at this. What would his friends or Dumbledore think of him now? He had cast an unforgivable successfully and not only that but it had been the worst of all three surly he would rot in Azkaban for this, probably without a trial as well. Just like Sirius...

"Sirius.", Harry whispered feeling the despair start to claw at his insides and consume him. He tried to stop it but it came anyway. First one then the other. Angerly Harry rubbed his eyes trying to get them to stop but they just kept coming and so finally he just let them fall. He sat there in the darkness that surrounded him tears running down his face but stubbornly refusing to let it all out. Nobody got anywhere if they had an emotional break down. So instead of weeping uncontrollable Harry took the time to shout he frustrations out to the dark void he found himself in.

"Whats it all for!", Harry shouted to the void his depression being tempered with his fury that had still not abated even after killing Bella. "Why did he have die! WHY! When all hes done is suffered and helped those he loved!", Harry kept his rant going for hours, though he could not tell the time it felt like hours. He ranted about his life, friends, Voldemort, Dumbledore, magic everything and when he finally ranted all he could and he was all out of rant he lay in the dark void staring up at the dark sky, or is it ceiling? Tears still fell every now and then but a quick brush from his hands made sure nothing made it onto his cheeks.

"It's not fair." Harry thought to himself allowing for a few immature thoughts to pass his mind. As the Boy who Lived everybody expected him to act all brave and mature and really right now he could care less! He was angry. Angry at Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Voldemort...everybody...even himself. The only one who he was not mad at was Sirius but then again Sirius was dead now so it was not as if it would matter anyway.

Harry was just starting to work himself up for another rant when he heard it. Bells...multiple bells all rung at the same time like from Santa's sleigh in that one movie that he had seen playing in an electronic store once. Unlike those however these rung once and then would grow quiet only to ring agin moments later. Listening carefully Harry was able to pinpoint the direction and when he turned to look all feeling escaped him.

There standing in front of him with his back turned towards Harry was Sirius wearing the raggedy robes that Harry remembered seeing him in when he first saw him in that cave.

"Sirius? Is that you!", Harry shouted out failing to keep the excitement from his voice. Sirius didn't turn around instead he started to walk away into the void. Harry scrunched his face in confusion for a moment before taking off after him. "Wait!", Harry shouted in a panic as he realized that Sirius was getting away even as he pushed himself to go faster. "Wait please!", called out Harry in desperation as he was starting to give up hope of catching him. Just as he was about to collapse everything suddenly cleared.

The dark void melted away leaving him shivering in the snow. "Snow?" Harry thought in disbelief. He glanced around quickly too see that indeed there was snow and that he could see deep dark clouds rolling in the sky as they released millions of the delicate little ice crystals. This was of little consequence when he looked in front of him however. "Bloody hell.", Harry murmured quietly in shock at seeing the huge old rickety house sprawled out in front of him. It may have been a house but obviously it was not made in England the architecture was way to out there for the English. No if Harry had to guess then it would be the Chinese...or the Japanese...whichever, Harry as many could tell you was not an expert on such matters. All of this, fascinating as it was, took second place however when he caught a brief glimpse of Sirius sliping through the front door.

Harry was many things. He was a hero, though he was loath to call himself that, a friend, a wizard, and a fifteen year old boy. A fifteen year old boy who had just seen his supposedly dead godfather who he loved dearly slip into an old mansion that looked like it fit right into place in an old samurai movie. Harry didn't even give it a second thought, that was Hermione's job anyway. as he too entered the huge building with determination etched into his face as if it were rock he failed to notice two things. The first was that in a window above him a dark figure had watched his entrance and the second was the blue tatoo that had started to form where the killing curse had grazed his arm.

**#$#$&&$$$&**

"My lord I bring news.", a death eater spoke quietly as he bowed to the figure just in front of him.

Said figure was sitting in a ripped and frayed arm chair slowly stroking the head of Nagini the serpent as his red eyed gaze never left the unconscious boy that lay on the dusty four poster not twelve feet in front of him. "What is it?" The figure, who turned out to be Voldemort, asked in a soft whisper that promised pain and death should the news not satisfy.

The death eater did not back down from his cool facade as he calmly reported. "Dumbledore and the Order have withdrawn from the ministry and have regrouped at the Black Manor it goes without saying that they know you have the boy however they believe you are the one that killed Bellatrix."

Upon hearing this a small almost silent sinister chuckle escaped from Voldemort's mouth. "Fools it will be entertaining to see the look on their faces when they learn the truth.", He paused a moment as if thinking. "Snape.", he said drawing the S out so as to sound like a serpent and increase the man's fear. "Have you checked over the boy as I asked?"

"Yes my lord.", Came the voice of Severus Snape who up till now had observed the conversation quietly in the shadows.

"Have you found the reason as to why he will not wake up?" Replied Voldemort anger easily seen in his eyes. He had wanted to enjoy torturing Potter before finally killing him. Unfortunately they could not get him to wake at all and frankly it was starting to piss him off.

"No my lord. I have tried every potion and spell I have at my disposal and still he remains unconscious however...", Here Snape faded off looking around the room as if trying to find the words.

"What is it? Spit it out I grow tired of your dwaldling." Snapped the dark lord in irritation.

"While I was examining his body I found this." Snape said as he motioned for Voldemort to look at something on Harry's right arm.

The dark lord raised an eyebrow but stood from his chair and moved to Snape's side and bent down to get a better look. His eyes widened in silent shock at seeing a depiction of a snakes head biting...something on Harry's arm. "What is that?", Asked Voldemort failing to keep the interest from his voice or eyes.

"I don't know. But I can tell you this. Whatever it is it was not there five minutes ago."

"And the other?" Voldemort asked

"Its spreading." Snape finished, and as if to illustrate the point suddenly the snake had a neck.

"Snape.", Voldemort whispered so as not to alert the other death eater. "I want you to research this. Try to find any information you can."

"At once my lord."

**#$#$&&#$#**

"Uh...wher...where am I?" was the first thing that came to Mio's mind as consciousness returned. It didn't take long to realize, to her horror, that she was lying in the prison cell in the basement of the Kurosawa mansion...which was back in All Gods Village and from the way it looked things were bad. When Mio had left the curse had been broken and the buildings had lost their protection to time's destructive grasp. But from the look of this cell she was back in the village. Not only that but it seemed that the curse had not been broken at all...Mio brought her hands up to her neck to trace out the red mark of a butterfly, the mark of all the remaining. Mio glanced right to left panic starting to grip her as she looked for anything...anything...anything at all that would prove this was all just a bad dream. But no matter where she looked everything was just how she remembered it. But now she did not have the Camera Obscura, which had disappeared after she had been rescued. Thats when she saw it.

It had been just out of the corner of her eye but she had still caught it. A brief flash of red. Turning quickly in that direction she was confronted with a a sight she was all too familiar with.

A Crimson Butterfly fluttering in the air not three inches from her nose. It hovered there for a moment before flying over and landing on the lock which kept Mio from escaping. There was a click and the door swung slowly open. "M...M...Mayu is that you?" Mio asked hope shining in her eyes.

The butterfly said nothing simply took off and headed down a hallway before flying around the corner and disappearing.

"Mayu wait!", cried Mio as she took off deeper into the mansion after the butterfly completely disregarding the fact that if she was attacked by an evil spirit she would not have the exercismal powers of the Camera Obscura to keep her alive this time.

**#$&$$#&&**

"Mr Amakura? Your Mr. Amakura correct?", The doctor who had just come from Mio's room asked Kei, who had been sitting in a chair in the hospital lobby.

"Yes thats me. How's Mio? Will she be alright?", Kei asked worry evident in his voice and posture. The search parties had yet to locate Mayu and now there was a problem with Mio.

"We found nothing wrong with her physically however we still can't determine why she won't wake up." The doctor replied as calmly as doctors always do.

"So if nothings wrong why won't she wake up?", Kei asked trying to keep his voice calm but the panic was starting to seep through the facade.

"As I said we can't determine that until we do more extensive tests however we did find something on her left arm." The doctor said.

"Really?", Kei asked hope lighting in his eyes. "What was it?"

"Nothing really just a small tatoo of some kind of tree branch. Do you know how long she's had it?" The doctor asked while pulling out a pin and paper to record anything said.

"No...not really. I didn't know she got a tatoo...her mother would through a fit if she knew." Kei said almost as an afterthought, his mind already somewhere else.

"Yes well we are going to keep her here over night and if nothing changes then we will send her to a hospital in Tokyo to test her extensively. As it stands all we are able to do here is an X-ray." The doctor said after putting his pen and paper back into one of his coat pockets.

"Thank you for the help doctor. I really appreciate it." Kei said, his mind still in the clouds. He was sure he had heard of a case like this happening before.

**#$&&$$$&**

Harry hated the dark. A lot of people thought it obsured but what with living with a borderline negligent family for most of his childhood and then having his life constantly in danger from a dark lord out for his blood along with his own private army Harry felt justified in feeling insecure in the dark.

Not that the hallway he was now in was completely pitch black. In fact there were several candles sitting on top of the old half rotted dressers and trunks that blocked the passageway. But if anything that made the whole seen ten times creepier then Harry thought a hallway had any right to be. Sure the candles provided enough light to see comfortably but it also left many ominous shadows stretched out on the walls. Still low light that gave off shadows of doom and gloom was far better then not being able to see at all in his opinion. But just in case Harry made sure his wand was safely gripped in his right hand before even starting down the hall.

The hallway was not that long so it took him no time at all to come to a divide in the path. He could either continue going straight...or he could go to the right and see what nasties lay for him there. It was times like this that Harry let his age show in deciding that going right would be in his best interests, not that he knew that of course. However his choice was taken from him when he heard a scream come from the other path that lead further down the hall.

Harry knew that it was not a good idea for him to go and see who, or what was causing all the racket. But if someone besides himself was here and was in trouble he couldn't just leave them to die in this God forsaken place and what if it was Sirius? Harry doubted that it was seeing as the scream had been way to high pitched to belong to the male side of the gender but still Harry had never actually heard Sirius scream so he couldn't really be sure.

Mustering as much bravery as he could while standing in a hallway that seemed to be specially designed to creep people out Harry made sure he had a firm grip on his wand before heading down farther into the hallway until he came to a door that looked like it had seen better days and was about to fall off its hinges right then and there. Not even pausing to think of what he might encounter Harry through the door open with such force that in impacted and bounced off the wall. Inside all could see was a bunch of walls that looked to have been made with some kind of thin paper and again there was the creepy candle light. Harry studied the room for a moment before he noticed that one of the paper walls had a wooden divider in the middle of it and upon further investigation found it to be a door. But when he tried to open it he was met with failure as the door opened only enough for him to peek thought. Sighing in frustration at the crappy state the house was in Harry gripped the wooden hinges and with all the strength he could ripped the paper door from its hinges.

A moment later Harry really wished he had thought to look before he leapt.

**#$$#&#$#$!#&&$#&**

AN: OKAY! Thats chapter one! I made This one longer so I ope you like it! I'm trying to get used to writing long chapters because I'm usually to impatient to continue anything of any stretch in time but anyway...review and tell me what you think! I am also still looking for a beta so if anyone wants the job please e-mail me!


	4. Confrontations and Revalations

**Chapter 4**

**AN**: YO! I return once again to give you an update! I am still searching for a beta so if you want the job my e-mail is in my profile. So enjoy!

**#$#$&&$$#**

"I assure you Headmaster there is nothing I can do. The boy is locked up in that room tighter then a Gringotts bank account.", Spoke a dark figure in death eater robes as he paced back and forth in front of a fireplace.

"Do you think Severus would be of any help in recovering him?", Asked the floating head of Albus Dumbledore.

"No. Voldemort has him trapesing throughout the the country trying to research something they found on Harry's body, and before you ask no I was not able to find out what.", The figure finished abruptly cutting off the obvious question that had been on Dumbledore's lips.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts frowned at the pacing figure in irritation. It was no secret to the man that Dumbledore did not trust him, nor like him. But when your loosing a war you take what help you can get, and two spies is always better then one. "Anthony. I know you know of what Harry's role in this war is to be. We can not lose him no matter what the cost."

The man, who was now known as Anthony, growled at the use of his real name and rounded on the Headmaster. "What would you have me do old man? The dark lord all but sleeps in that room! Countless wards and charms have been placed on the door and walls! The only time I was able to gain accesses was to give a brief report to Voldemort about your movements and that was it!", He then turned away from the fireplace and went to stare out a window off to the left. "Besides what good will he do you and your precious rabble now? He has cast the killing curse Albus! Once you start down that path there is little that will save you from it, and sadly you don't have what it takes to save Harry's mind from being twisted by the dark magic.

The old man sighed before replying slowly, as if he was talking to a child. "It does not matter what shape Harry's mind is in. If he goes dark we will simply wipe his memory and start over. After all he need only be alive long enough to get rid of Voldemort and then he too can be taken care off." Dumbledore finished.

Anthony turned from staring out the window so that he could look Dumbledore square in the eye. "Thats mighty cold of you professor what about the morals that you claim to stand for?"

Dumbledore shook his head before replying. "If we can get Harry back and keep him from going dark then I will be happy, but you of all people should know that I will do anything to win this war. Morals come after the fact."

"I knew there was a reason I chose to side with you.", Anthony replied, a sick little smile starting to spread across his face.

The Headmaster threw him a warning look. "I don't care why you chose to aid me. Just know that if you betray me I will make you suffer ten times worse then anything Voldemort would ever do to you."

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about our little arrangement.", Grumbled Anthony as he brought his left arm up to rube a spot on his chest right below the neck.

"Be sure that you do not.", Dumbledore replied before pausing to think for a moment then continuing. "I want you to find a way. I don't care if you blow your cover. There are millions of others like you that I can use so you are expendable. I don't care how you do it, but you are to retrieve Harry and deliver him safe and sound back to headquarters as soon as possible. Is that understood? Albus finished before his head vanished from the fireplace not even waiting for a response and leaving the figure alone.

"Ya. I understand. probably better then you believe old fool.", The figure said to himself while absently toying with the locket that was hanging from his neck.

**#$$&&&$**

Thoughout her life Mio had been lots of things. She had been a younger sister to Mayu, though the traditions of All Gods Village claimed her the older of the two. She had been class president once, but had stepped down almost immediately after wining when she realized she didn't want the responsibility. Out of all the things that people had called her nobody could call Mio Amakura a coward. Certainly her exploits in the Lost Village would prove to anyone that she was very brave. Willing to face an unknown supernatural threat with nothing but a camera with exercismal powers to save her sister was an act of bravery that would have sent most gryffindors screaming into the night never to return! However as she stood in front of the little door that seemed to have been built for a child and lead to a room that contained who knows what. she could not shake the fear from her like all the times she had before. Try as she might whatever sixth sense that allowed her to see visions and spirits was all but shrieking at her that whatever was beyond the door was in her best interest to avoid. However the butterfly had gone threw this door, and if Mio's hope's where true, she had yet to have evidence that did not support her, then the butterfly was Mayu in which case Mio would follow her to the gates of hell if she had too.

Irony is a terrible mistress.

Mio inhaled and then let it all out slowly feeling the fear finally start to disperse enough for her to move. With a sure step, that made her wish she had as much courage as the step had given off, she got down on her knees, being much too big to go through the door while standing, brought her hands down on the rusty old handle and, after straining a bit due to the door not being open in countless years, she managed to force the little door completely open allowing her accesses to the room on the other side, leaving it open of course in case she needed to make a quick exit.

The room behind the little door was...strange to say the least. On every free space of wall a doll had been pined with a stake through the middle. There was literally hundreds of the little things, which all looked exactly like the dolls impaled on the stakes surrounding the tree in the courtyard she had just come from. She paid little attention to it however when she spotted the delicate little butterfly hovering above a small alter built into the wall. Upon closer examination Mio found a small book stained green lying umoung the nick - knacks scattered over the alter. The butterfly landed on the book and then slowly faded away.

If this had been the first time this had happened Mio would have panicked. However the butterfly had already pulled this stunt several times so Mio knew that when the time came she would see the butterfly, or Mayu if it indeed turned out to be her, again. Curiosity getting the better of her Mio reached out with cautious but delicate hands until she firmly lifted the book from its resting place and started to flip through it.

As it turned out the green stained book was a diary and like all diaries, this one indeed belonging to a young girl if the writing was any indication, most of the entires were about frivolous things that didn't concern Mio at all. However as she reached the end the last entre caught her notice.

_"Amane led a man into the shrine._

_The head of the family is so angry. If the priestess wakes up, the commandment will be broken, and the Rift will spread._

_The family head teaches all the handmaidens so hard that they won't forget their duties._

_The head of the family ordered that Amane be impaled, and that her brother be cast out of the manor._

_Because of the duties of the handmaidens, and the duties of the Kuze Shrine, there was no other choice._

_Amane, I'm sorry."_

From what the diary said it was clear that like the village a ritual must have been performed in this house as well, and judging from what the diary said something had gone wrong just like in the village.

Mio would have continued to ponder on this discovery had not the sound of creaking floor boards warned her that suddenly she was not alone.

**#$&&&$$**

Voldemort was not having a good day. But then again ever since his return Voldemort had not been having good days. Why was that you ask? It was many things. One being the fact that he looked like some kind of monster instead of the handsome man he had used to be. The other was the direct reason for this and he was currently laying on the bed in front of him. Thats right after all the years of plotting Voldemort had finally captured Harry Potter, and yet even now the brat had escaped his wrath by performing a simple bodily function.

He was asleep.

Normally that would not have been a problem. But no matter what they tried they could not get him to wake up at all! It infuriated the dark lord to no end that he was unable to savor his victory simple because Potter refused to leave the dream world. He would have just said to hell with it and gone ahead and killed him had it not been for Snape's discovery of the tatoo that seemed to be spreading. This had piqued the dark lords interest, which is why several weeks ago he had sent Snape out to try and recover any information on the phenomenon. With that taken care of and with Malfoy and Rookwood, Rookwood taking Bellatrix's place after her untimely demise, directing death eater raids there was little actual work for the dark lord to do but to sit and plan out his next major offensive against Dumbledore and his pathetic Order, and watch as the tattoo slowly but surly spread over the boy's body.

It was really a masterful design he had to admit. But make no mistake the tattoo was spreading albite very slowly, two weeks and a branch had appeared weaving around the part of the serpent tatoo that had already formed. Voldemort was just considering a glass of fire whiskey when the doors to the room burst open and Malfoy, Rookwood, and a masked death eater entered the room following behind them was none other but the body of Severus Snape and tucked securely in Malfoys hands was a small stack of books.

"My lord", Malfoy said at the same time as he and the others bowed in respect before he continued. "Goyle, who had been traveling with Snape, and Snape have just retuned from the tasks you set them."

"I can see that.", dead paned the dark lord as he eyed Severus's floating body. "Well? Is he dead?"

"No my lord apparent, according to Goyle, they found a lead on the information that you ordered they look for in Japan. After many days of searching they were able to gather several clues as to Potter's condition and were going to return here as soon as they made one last stop." Malfoy reported crisply trying to keep the fear from his eyes.

"I see. So what is the problem with our Potions Master?", Voldemort asked.

"We...we don't know. Goyle claims that the last stop they made was the ruins of some feudal manor. He claims he lost sight of Snape for a moment and when he found him again Snape seemed deeply disturbed about something. They left and spent the night at an inn and the next morning Severus would not wake up and Goyle found this on his wrist.", With that Malfoy floated Snape's sleeping body over the his side, and after holding up the wrist, was able to show Voldemort the new tattoo exactly like Potters' that now covered the entirety of Snape's right arm.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the sight of it and then turned and snapped at the death eaters. "And the research that they brought back with them?"

Malfoy brought the books forward and handed them to the dark lord so he was able inspect them.

Truly there was nothing inspiring about the books. There were six in all and only one seemed to be new. The other five looked like they were about to fall apart. "Leave me.", Voldemort said quietly, but with authority.

With that all three death eaters bowed and left leaving the dark lord alone to pursue the material.

**#$$&#$&**

It was not a pretty sight. before Harry was a scene that, until just now, he thought he would never see. Before him was a girl...but maybe not a girl? Harry wasn't sure. Her skin was purple and if Harry squinted he could make out some kind of tatoo that covered her whole body. She had raven black hair the flowed down to the middle of her back and, judging from what he could see, she was naked from the waist up, not that he could say for sure as she had her back to him and had not noticed him yet. All that paled in comparison to what she was actually doing.

What she was doing was holding a young chinese, or japanese Harry still could not tell the difference, woman up by her throat and had slammed her up against the wall. What was peculiar about it was that the woman was not struggling. Her lips kept moving as if she was trying to say something and tears flowed down her face. Thinking fast Harry did the single worst thing he could do.

He got her attention.

Harry drew his wand and with a quick shout of reducto sent the spell on its blazing course, which was the purple girl. However instead of hitting her, as Harry had sort of hoped it would, it passed through her as if she was not there and hit the woman instead riping a hole in her stomach and causing her intestines to fall to the floor in a splatter of gore. The woman however didn't react any other way but a widening of the eyes and then all life left her.

Harry had no time to realize the fact that he had just killed yet again because even though it had not hurt her it had gotten the girls attention fixated on him. Then Harry made the second worst mistake he could have made.

He looked into her eyes.

It was safe to say that nobody likes Damentors. When they are around all happiness leaves you and your left in the dark and cold with the most painful memories you posses. Harry, having many strongly negative memories, was thus affected badly by Damentors. Damentors also are noted, as many books on dark creatures say, for the sheer mind numbing fear that they cause in their victims.

This was nothing like a Dementor.

Like a tidal wave it hit. Pain...red hot searing pain. Not just physical but also mental and emotional. Harry could not keep the pain in and released a blood curdling scream as he clutched his head, dropping his wand in the process, trying futily to get it all to stop. For in his mind he saw countless loved ones. Friends, lovers, family all of them dieing in one gruesome way or the other. and with each death a new wave of pain on all fronts assaulted him. Vaguely he realized that the tattooed girl was coming closer and that he had wound up on the floor his wand not an inch from his head.

Biting the insides of his cheeks to help stand the pain Harry reached out with his right hand and grabbed his wand. With a shaky aim he took aim and fired a stupefy. But as before the spell went right through her and she did not even seem to flinch. Gritting his teeth Harry tried to focus. Obviously normal spells would not work...then maybe...yes! Whatever she was doing to him was similar to a Dementor maybe the Patronus would work?

Concentrating Harry took aim and with his happy thought in place "Exprectro Patronium!", He yelled only to have a huge dark something clamp down on his mind sucking the happy thought away...no thats not right...the happy thought was still there! But it was being buried under all the grief that was flooding Harry's mind. Growling Harry tried to get at the thought but the dark thing kept it from him and without it he would not be able to cast the patronus!

Then Harry snapped.

His rage boiled forth. As if summoned. It did not take the pain and grief of loss away but it made Harry focus. He didn't where he was or why he was here. "But.", Harry thought to himself as he struggled to his feet using his rage to fight though the pain. "I'll be DAMED if I let myself be killed HERE!" Harry roared in his mind and in so doing raised his wand at the tattooed girl and focusing all his will, all his rage into what he wanted to happen he let loose a second scream filled with such anger that one would worry for his sanity.

Whatever Harry had been aiming for with his desperate act we will never know. What did happen was a flash of light so bright and powerful that it knocked Harry onto his back and caused the overflowing pain in his mind and body to stop abruptly. When the light finally faded there was no sign of the tattooed girl. Harry gave a small sob of relief before he passed out from exhaustion not noticing the book and slip of crumpled paper that lay on the ground where both women had once stood.

**#$&&$$$&**

"Well that was educational.", the dark lord said out loud bitterly as he put down the fifth book. The first two books had been dubbed Legend of Song one and two respectively and had contained little that seemed to be important to him as had the fifth which had just been some observations Severus had made while observing a particular part of the manor ruins. However books three and four had proved useful. Their documentations on the myth and use of the snake and holly tattoo had been able to uncover some of the mystery and proved a suspicion of his.

From the moment that he had seen the tatoo he had been getting a strange feeling from it. He had not been able to understand it at first, but then he remembered his encounter with a Japanese Shinto Master ages ago back when he explored the world and set up his Horcruxes.

However the tattoo spread. It was obviously a type of divine magic. The type of magic only a true priest or priestess could produce, which had been dieing out in the last hundred years. Of course what was making both Severus and Potter sleep was still beyond him. That was until he picked up the sixth book.

Unlike the others, which had been old with faded words. This ones paper was protected by a metal cover that snapped into place and ,when he investigated further, turned out to be water proof. Clearly it was meant to keep whatever was written inside safe. The title simple read "The Manor of Sleep" Which tipped him off that this was what Snape had considered most important. Opening the book quickly he began to read.

_"The Manor of Sleep" urban legend_

_"The Manor of Sleep" is an urban legend that was whispered among those in psychiatry, about hospitalized patients suddenly disappearing._

_There are several stages to it, and it progresses like a sickness._

_1. Having the same dream_

_The patients (who later go missing) first see the same dream every day, usually about dead lovers or family._

_2. Dreaming of the Manor_

_Next the patients dream about wandering into a large manor. It is a huge, snowy, Japanese - style house. It is laid out haphazardly, as though many extensions were added. Then, deep in the manor, one discovers their dearly departed._

_3. Proceeding deeper into the Manor_

_Patients follow the dead deeper into the Manor. Most patients find the same scenes and phenomena along the way. For example, "hearing a lullaby", "seeing a masked funeral march", or "being pursued by a tattooed woman._

_4. Hallucinations while awake_

_At this stage, the patient complains of abnormalities of the body while awake. The symptoms are common to all patients, and when they wake they feel a sharp pain and see a growing blue bruise or snake - like tattoo_

_5. Decrease in waking hours_

_At this stage. a patient's response to external stimulation grows weaker. The time spent in sleep also slowly increases. From a medical viewpoint, this is a "defensive reaction to pain," so if the patients are actually in pain, it is a normal response_

_6. Missing, vanishing_

_Then, one to two months after the first stage, the patient goes "missing." "Missing" is the offical term. It is said the patient actually "vanishes, leaving only a black soot - like mark."_

_The above - mentioned is the original "The Manor of Sleep" urban legend but the popular legend is more story - like and includes the following elements:_

_1. Strong feelings for the dead summon the first nightmare_

_2. Once you follow the deceased in the dream you can no longer return._

_3. If the sleeping person dreams of a lover or a friend, it will beckon that person into sleep. The Manor of Sleep "disease" spreads thusly._

_4. Deep in the Manor of Sleep is the world of the dead, and if you make it you can meet the deceased there._

That was all the book said...but...then that was all it needed to say. Voldemort let out a victorious chuckle. He didn't care that he had probably lost Severus for good, after all, there were a lot more potions masters in the world. No the great part was Harry Potter was going to die, and all he had to do was watch.

He needed fire whisky, and lots of it.

**#$$&&&&&$#**

**AN**: ow! My fingers hurt! LOL! Anyway there it is chapter 4! Hope you like it! See you next update, and remember! if you have questions comments or you want to be a beta e-mail me!


End file.
